Tea Ceremony Senpai
Tea Ceremony Senpai (a.k.a Hinata) Hinata-senpai is a master of the tea ceremony. His gentle appearance masks his eccentric personality. He has a younger twin brother. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the golden beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. Appearance Hinata has long black hair that is parted down the middle, and he wears a blue and black hakama with sandals. He wears a necklace with a yang pendant. Items Once Hinata visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Golden Beans. Favorite Items * Beach Ball * Ceremony Tea Set * Dango * Guitar * Luxury Bento * Maid Cafe Set * Mat with Food * Sakura Mochi * Stuffed Bear * Reclining Chair * Villain Chair * White Day Set * Yakitori Stand Love Letter (Requires 96 visits to obtain) "It was fun teaching you the tea ceremony steps. I look forward to having tea with you soon!" -Hinata-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession You're enjoying a cup of tea at the counter. The only customer left is the president of the tea ceremony club. You were nervous when you were first asked to serve him but Hinata-senpai was so nice, he immediately assured you that he liked your tea. He even gave you samples of his own blends and experiments. You call out to him. You: '"Hinata-senpai! How is your tea? It's the same brew as mine." '''Hinata-senpai: "'It's great. Perfect as always. Do you have some tea leaves that I could take home?" 'You: '"I'll check the storeroom to come see if we have some left. Be right back!" As you go into the storeroom, you remember that you left the notepad with the tea's stock number on the counter. You go back outside to get it but you stop when you see Hinata-senpai behind the counter. He's hovering over your own cup of tea, holding a strange-looking bottle. 'You: '"Uh, Hinata-senpai?" You startle him and he almost drops the bottle. He turns to you. The expression on his face is clearly saying that you caught him doing something he shouldn't have been doing. 'Hinata-senpai: '"(your name), Uhhh I-it's not what it looks like! I'm j-just adding a bit of syrup to your tea! Y-yeah! That's right! Just to make it a bit sweeter!" '''You: "Huh? I thought you said that today's brew was perfect." Hinata-senpai: '''"Uhhh. Y-yeah! Yeah! I did say that! Y-you know what, I guess it doesn't need any syrup! Haha! Ah! I've got to go now! My brother called and said he wanted to go home! Bye!" He hurriedly runs out of the store. Special CGs Birthday 125 Visits You’re on your way to the cafe. Your last class just ended and it’s time for you to go back to work. You’re walking along the path outside one of the school buildings. You suddenly hear soft footsteps behind you. You look over your shoulder, but you don’t see anyone. So you keep walking. The feeling that someone is following you has not disappeared. For the past few days, you’ve been experiencing the same thing. You’re pretty sure someone’s been following you but you haven’t been able to catch them. You decide that this can’t go on. You immediately think of a plan. As you turn at the corner of the building into a blind spot, you immediately spin around to catch whoever’s been following you. You watch as Hinata-senpai peeks from behind corner. His panicked expression immediately telling you that you’ve just caught him stalking you. '''You: “Hinata-senpai??? What are you doing? Why have you been following me?" Hinata-senpai: “I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. I-I was too nervous to talk to you after that incident. But I still wanted to see you. So I just watched you from afar.” You: “What? You shouldn’t do that! If you want to talk to me, just say hello!” Hinata-senpai: “But after I tried to put a love potion in your drink last time, I didn’t think you’d want to talk to me again!” You: “That was a love potion?” Hinata-senpai: “It’s a specially brewed, concentrated tea that designed to make you fall in love with me. I wanted you to like me. The way that I like you. But I realized what I tried to do was wrong. Forcing you to fall in love with me wouldn’t be love at all. I wasn’t sure if you would forgive me for that. So I just kept following you. I guess that was wrong too. Sorry. I just wanted you to be mine. I like you, (''your name). ''Will you forgive me? ” Super Love Mode Quotes * "I prepared this new brew of tea for you! N-No! It's not like the last one, I swear. There's nothing dubious mixed into it. I think. No, really!" * "I'm sorry if I come across as a bit possessive. I'm just not so comfortable with anyone else hanging around you. I'm scared that they might take you away from me." * "I really like you, you know. I hope you feel the same way about me. I'd do anything for you to be mine and mine alone." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Finally, tonight I can watch the fireworks alone with you. Hehe. I have waited for this moment. It's going to be just the two of us and no one else." * "I wish everyone would just go away. I only need you here with me. And I want to be the only person you have eyes for." * "Are you also attending the festival with people other than me? You are? Well. That doesn't upset me at all. Nope. Nope. Not. One. Bit. Ehehehe." Pre-Super Love Mode * "Are you mine yet?" * "W-Wah! Y-you touched me." * “Want some home-brewed tea?” Category:Boys